Homnibus (LD Stories)
Homnibus is a character from the original cartoon show, making a first appearance in one of Peyo's comics. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in both The Light and Dark Series. Background Information He is an elderly wizard living in a small hovel who has studied magic since he was a young boy, making his powers a force to be reckoned with. While he is capable of thwarting some of the most fearsome villains, he only does so in means of defense, and would rather approach foes with civility than violence if possible. He appears sparingly throughout Season 1, but makes his first main role in Story One. He is a dear friend of the Smurfs, especially Papa and Grandpa, and is always willing to help them. He has at times been sought after by Johan and Peewit for help in regards of defeating the Raven Wizard, returning water to the desert region of the forest, defeating a dragon attacking the Smurf Village, and so on. Relationship with Justin Originally in "To Smurf a Thief," a young peasant boy had stolen his handbag, which contained the Smurfs since he was introducing them to the human marketplace, but he and his guardian were caught by the magistrate. Homnibus took pity on the boy, who claimed he would never steal if he was free from his guardian's control, and refused to testify against his crime. He adopted the boy and named him "Justin," and in return, the boy readily accepts his new caretaker and home. General Relationship Homnibus, loves Justin dearly and has kept him enrolled in school during the day to prepare him for a successful adult life. He has plans to introduce him to the Smurfs and reveal the knowledge of his spell books, but not until he is old enough to truly understand it all. Season 1 Episodes Homnibus is a supporting or tertiary character throughout Season 1 as a source of magic for the main cast. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 06) -- Peewit obtains a copy of the Smurfette formula from Homnibus' spell book with his intentions unbeknownst to Homnibus. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He has a supportive role and is mostly seen through errand transactions between Papa Smurf and Johan. Season 2 Episodes He is set to remain a supportive character throughout Season 2, but he may become more secondary depending on the storyline's progression. *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 06) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 17) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he briefly appears when Peewit seeks the Smurfette formula from his spell book. *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He is a tall, elderly man with pale skin, standard black eyes, and a long nose. *'Season 1' -- He wears a small blue cap to match his long-sleeve robes, and has a knee-length white beard with his remaining hair growing over the sides of his ears. He typically comes off as a gentle, fatherly individual with a caring smile and non-threatening posture. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Alan Oppenheimer, who was also Vanity Smurf and Father Time. A latter would be Sir Ian McKellan, who has played the roles of Gandalf in the Lord of the Rings series and Professor Dumbledore in the Harry Potter series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elderly characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Humans Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Magic wand users Category:People with supernatural power Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Sorcerers